Re: Oh, for the Love of Math!
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: It's not everyday you find a student who's memorized the first 1,000 digits of pi. Then again, it's not everyday you fall in love with your math teacher! My most popular story, redone and remastered! NaruSasu
1. Better Open the Door

**Re: Oh, for the Love of Math!**

**Summary: **It's not everyday you find a student who's memorized the first 1,000 digits of pie. Then again, it's not everyday you fall in love with your math teacher! My most popular story, redone and remastered! NaruSasu

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), language, OOC-ness, rape, *slight* lime... okay, lime. Sure. StudentxTeacher relationships.

**Disclaimer: **Le gasp! I have a disclaimer IN THE FIRST CHAPTER? Good job, Edgar! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters asociated with it. Honestly, I think you guys could've figured that out _yourselves. _**This is also a story of complete fiction.**

**No grammar/spell check, horrible grammar/spelling, you know the drill.**

**A/n: **Holy crap! Honestly, looking at the original, I realize how long ago I wrote this. No author's note at the begining...? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME? 0.o (That face is for something I could never describe. Linkin Park has Given Up, so I can remember.)

* * *

To say Uzumaki Naruto was confused was an understatement. To say that saying Uzumaki Naruto was confused was an understatement was an understatement in itself. But, nevertheless, Uzumaki Naruto would tackle this mystery with his all, which was a considerable amount of what, he wasn't sure. But that wasn't the current task at hand.

Where the hell was room 123?

Naruto had walked up and down the halls of the first floor, but his search always ended up fruitless. Naruto sighed as he saw the time glaring at him in red bright lights on the clock protruding from the wall; 10:04. He was late. For what, his non-existant classroom?

Naruto turned on his heels and walked down the opposite way, begining his long search for room 123. The blond man decided to distract himself from the long, long stretch of hallway that just seemed to grow longer with each foot set down in front of the other. He was kind of nervous at the thought of having his own class to watch over.

He looked next to him, the sign he passed reading: 'Iruka Umino, room 156'. Naruto sighed. See here, Naruto was the student teacher that was taking over for the new teacher in a math class. Well, an apparently non-existant math class, but a math class nonetheless. What he was most nervous about was the students.

Sure, he could handle children, and he _was_ a good teacher -a damn good one at that- and he would make sure that said children were good at math, but that's just the problem, the 'children'. Those 'children' were around the age of 18, Naruto being 20 himself. He was practically one of their peers, for goodness' sake!

Naruto looked at the sign to his right: 'Hayate Geko, room 121'. _Good, I'm getting close. _Naruto looked at the signs as he passed by. _122, 124..._

Naruto couldn't believe it.

The blond man turned toward the unmarked door. He walked up to it and, upon further inspection, concluded that, yes, the sign for the room had indeed been removed. He peered into the classroom via the narrow window on the door and confirmed that, yes, his math class was indeed _partying_ on their desks, this and that flying from hands into the air.

The class turned toward the door as their new student teacher entered the classroom.

"Come on, guys, that was rude." Naruto said bluntly to the gawking -and some guilty- faces.

* * *

Naruto, a young man of 20 and boundless energy was tired. _THE _Naruto Uzumaki, a young man of 20 and _BOUNDLESS _energy, was tired. And, damn, that was only his _FIRST PERIOD _(No, he's not a woman)_!_ How the hell was Naruto even _remotely_ supposed to survive the whole seven-and-a-half school day filled with horrid and irresponsible students?

The door to the classroom opened and Naruto caught himself wondering '_Jesus, what did I do to deserve all of these horrid students?'_, and Naruto could almost swear he heard a voice say, 'You applied for the job, retard'.

"Are you... the student teacher?" Naruto heard a boy ask him.

"Why, yes I am." Naruto said into his folded arms.

"So, you're... Uzumaki-sensei, correct?" Naruto was shocked, to say the least. Was that... _respect_ he heard? Naruto looked up at the boy.

"No, 'Oh, so you're the new grandpa?'" Naruto asked incrediously.

Naruto examined this student. He had midnight black hair and matching obsidian eyes, pale, smooth, flawless skin. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest, a black tie, and dress slacks. (No five pages of clothing descriptions, my loves.) Naruto couldn't believe his luck. Was this kid...? No, he couldn't be. Was he...?

Was this a teacher's pet?

* * *

**A/n: **Chapter one down! :D

My god, I didn't used to put that annoying _**REVIEWS? **_thing at the bottom of EVERY chapter? *Looks self up and down* WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

Actually, the original Oh, for the Love of Math! happened. My most viewed story. And yes, I'm working on a sequal, but I needed to rewrite this first. Helps me find my muse...

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83 (At least I signed chapters back then)_


	2. Fell in Love Without You Pt 1

**Re: Oh, for the Love of Math!**

**Summary: **It's not everyday you find a student who's memorized the first 1,000 digits of pie. Then again, it's not everyday you fall in love with your math teacher! My most popular story, redone and remastered! NaruSasu

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), language, OOC-ness, rape, *slight* lime... okay, lime. Sure. StudentxTeacher relationships.

**Disclaimer: **Le gasp! I have a disclaimer IN THE FIRST CHAPTER? Good job, Edgar! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters asociated with it. Honestly, I think you guys could've figured that out _yourselves. _**This is also a story of complete fiction.**

**No grammar/spell check, horrible grammar/spelling, you know the drill.**

**A/n: **Chapter 2! Now, this will look like I wrote it all in one day, but I did, despite all of your reactions. No, I didn't. Haha, I'm putting it up today, though. The dialogue is actually scarily close to the original... I was damn good at dialogue... at least, better than my writing skills. Anyways... ONWARDS MARCH!

* * *

Naruto tried to make his class a little more interesting. Honestly, he shouldn't have tried.

"So, has anyone met pi? Maybe, I don't know, made him an aquaintance?" Naruto asked his second period class.

"Pi isn't a person, dumb ass." One of his students retorted.

"It's called 'personification'." Naruto replied. "And, come on, I'm trying to make this interesting."

"You're making it stupid. Where are we, Kindergarten?" Another student piped up, emitting a sigh from Naruto.

It was still Naruto's first day at the school, and he hadn't really cooked up a good reputation in the short time he was there. So far he was the 'Grandpa-dumb-ass-of-a-fruity-teacher'. Honestly, fruity? He _was_ gay, why call him fruity? In his dictionary, fruity meant a man that acted gay but wasn't. Well, who cared, they didn't know his orentation anyhow.

Naruto pointed to the raised hand. "Yes."

His teacher's pet stood up. Naruto had yet to know his name, but was set on collecting the knowledge.

"I know pi."

"Oh god, don't get him started!" One student exclaimed.

"No, don't do it, don't do it!"

"Noooooooo!"

"Do you know any of pi?" Naruto asked despite the desperate calls.

"No!"

And Sasuke started. And when he started, he didn't seem to stop. Out of his mouth, almost choking on the numbers as they left him, pi flowed smoothly down, cascading down onto any ear that was willing -at least, not covered- to listen. He went on and on and on. 1,000 digits of pi.

"That's... amazing! That was, what, the first 1,000 digits of pi?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded his head, slinking down into his seat. The whole class seemed to glare at the raven.

"I must know your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto nodded. Sasuke, huh?

The pale boy was intelegent, adorable, and, best of all, _in his class._

Oh, Uzumaki Naruto was one _lucky_ man.

* * *

Naruto slumped back into his chair, a sigh making its way out of his mouth. He 'head-desked' with a _thud._ Only the first day, and he had been through hell and back. Though Sasuke was a nice light in the dark, the only seemingly knowledgable students in any of his seven periods (Again, not a woman. I know, I'm so immature xD.). How did any of the other students even get into high school, much less into the honors math class? Naruto's gaze panned around his room as he lifted his head onto his folded arms. It was a wreck, honestly. Where was a janitor when you needed one?

"Ah! A janitor!" Naruto exclaimed as the door opened to reveal a janitor.

"Oh, you're the new student teacher?" The man asked.

"Uh... yeah." Naruto said. Honestly, did it even _matter? _Hello, there was a huge-ass MESS in his classroom! Earth to janitor!

"Wouldn't wanna ruin his day." The janitor walked away, leaving a flabbergasted blond gawking at the closed door.

"What?" Naruto asked to no one in particular, seeing as his room was completely empty, lacking any janitor in the world.

Naruto decided to place his head down again. _Just don't try to make sense of the world and the world won't bite you in the ass for something you do... _Naruto sighed. How did this school make _any_ sense? Were ALL high schools like this? Oh, God, where were the amazing classes Naruto was promised as he went into college? 'What amazing classes? You weren't promised shit.' Naruto mentally thanked the voice in his head for being honest at the very least.

The door opened again and, in hopes of seeing another janitor, the blond picked his head up.

"Oi, I swear if you leave again, I've got a stapler." Naruto said, but then wished he could take it back upon seeing the look on Sasuke's face.

"I... uh... sorry for leaving?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Sorry, Sasuke, I seriously thought you might be a janitor." Sasuke gave him another look. "Why are you here? School was over fifteen mminutes ago."

"Oh! Yeah, I'm going to help you clean up." Sasuke answered. "I always help Genma-sensei clean..."

Naruto's eyes were wide, as was his mouth.

"...shouldn't you be, I dunno, hanging out with friends? There are people that are _much_ cooler than me." Naruto said after a short -not to mention awkward- silence.

"I don't have any friends, but that's besides the point." Sasuke said, waving his hand in dismissal at the comment.

"The point being...?" Naruto asked.

"The point being that your room is trashed and I'm going to help you clean it. Unless... you don't want me too..."

"No, no! I mean- yes! No! Uh... I would _love_ for you to help me!" Naruto said with much shaking of the head on his part. Sasuke laughed out, a rich, low laugh.

"Alright, alright."

* * *

And so they began cleaning. They cleaned in silence, picking up a steady rythymn of pick it up, throw it in the trash, step forward, pick it up, throw it in the trash. The process was mesmerizing and slightly theraputic, if you were into that sort of therapy... Nevermind. Anyways, they continued cleaning in silence. And, honestly, the silence was very comfortable.

"So..." Naruto said, placing a fallen desk upright.

"Hm?"

"You don't have any friends?"

"Um... no, I don't."

"Why?"

"Maybe because I'm smart, and I'm a teacher's pet." Sasuke expertly shot a wad of paper into the trash can. Naruto's cerulean eyes followed it as it rolled around the rim and then sunk in.

"Well, that's why I was glad you were here." Sasuke stopped in the middle of picking up a desk.

"You're a teacher."

"I know." Naruto took a shot with a wad of paper into the trash can and missed, cursing under his breath as it bounced off of his table and onto the floor. Naruto took one look at the look Sasuke was giving him and realized what had been said.

"...oh."

"Yeah, oh." Sasuke finished turning the desk over the right way.

They fell back into another comfortable silence. The silence was nice and calming for Naruto, but it was only confusing Sasuke. He felt something, and he knew he did, he just didn't know what it was. It was like a worm, twenty feet under the surface. He could only feel it as if looking at it through his pereferrals, and looking directly at it made it disappear. It frustrated Sasuke and worried him to some extent. What the hell? It was like a difficult equation.

And Sasuke could solve any equation.

0.5+0.5...

"Whoa." Sasuke's train of though was broken as he looked at the student teacher.

"What, never seen a clean classroom before?" Sasuke asked, picking his backpack up off of a desk to sling it over his shoulder.

"Um... Sasuke." Sasuke turned around.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Uh... have a nice day." Sasuke stood for a bit, nodded, and left. The door closed with a silent 'click' and Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

What the hell was that? Why had he said his name? Maybe it was because he seemed to be the only thing good throughout the whole stressfull school day, and Naruto had no one to go to. But, really, Sasuke was his student, so what the hell _was_ that? Oh, well, who cared. Naruto looked up as a grey haired man entered the room.

He was... oh, yeah, Kakashi, the team leader*. Naruto had met him in the teachers' lounge during his lunch break. Kakashi took a sweeping look around the room.

"Hm... Sasuke?"

"Uh... yeah." Naruto said.

"He's a nice kid. Doesn't deserve half the shit the kids give him. So, how was your day?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the blond with his uncovered eye.

"Uh- good. What shit?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. Teasing, stuff like that." Kakashi waved a hand at Naruto in dismissal.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, already said too much." Kakashi smiled at the blond through the cloth covering most of his face.

* * *

Naruto caught the paper airplane that was sent flying towards his head.

"Very funny," Naruto said as he crushed the paper airplane, throwing it into the trash bin next to him.

It was Naruto's second month of teaching the class, and _boy,_ was it _hell!_ The students were unyielding with their harrasment toward their student teacher, and Naruto found himself wondering if it would be a waste of hard work if he changed degrees before he began actually teaching.

"You damn 17-year-olds..."

"I'm 18." One student replied. He gave Naruto a look and Naruto sighed.

"I'm not going into a conversation about sex. I'm not your science** teacher."

"You could easily be our science teacher." One girl replied, winking at Naruto while smacking her chewing gum noisily, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Or our grandpa." The class burst out into laughter.

"Alright, I get it, 20 is old for you guys."

"20? Oh, I thought you were 50." The boy in front rreplied, keeping the laughter going.

The bell rang, dissmissing his first period class. Naruto sighed almost happily as the students filed out of his door. Thank God, one period down, only six more to go. His second period class filled in, one by one, then a flood came through the door, filling the desks up neatly. A kid knowcked his desk over and sat on the bottom. Naruto sighed, shaking his head. This generation...

...wait. This was his generation. Damn.

"Good morning, class." Naruto greeted as the tardy bell rang.

"Good morning, fruity dumb ass."

"Good morning, _sensei." _The student who had made the earlier remark found himself on the recieving end of the Uchiha Glare. Naruto chuckled; the gesture of respect was cute.

"You guys ready to learn? That was a rhetorical question." Naruto said, cutting off the students before they could talk. "Now, I know you're all tired and that your brains have been put through a whole weekend of frying from all of those video games and FaceBook-ing, but today is a new day."

"Hey, I had sex. Can you fry your brain having sex?" One boy in the back, Neji, asked, the class erupting into laughter.

"I don't know, ask Sasuke." Another boy in the front, Gaara, replied, sending the class into another fit of laughter. Sasuke inhaled sharply, his body tensing, his eyes widening.

"Come on, teacher's pet," The boy next to Sasuke, Kankuro, leaned to whisper into Sasuke's ear, "Can sex fry your brain?"

"Stop it." The class laughed harder.

"Why?" The girl on his other side, Tenmari, asked. What was our boy wonder of a student teacher doing currently? Well, wondering what the fuck was exactly taking place, that's what.

"Becuase you're making me uncomfortable..." Sasuke answered quietly, looking down.

"Becuase you liked it?" Kankuro whispered.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, effectively shutting the class up and catching their attention. "You, you, and you." Naruto said, pointing at the three tourmentors, "Detention. I don't care when, but you have detention."

"How about Feburary 30th?" Kankuro asked, sitting back in his seat properly.

"How about an actual date, dumb ass?" Naruto spat back. Naruto exhaled. "Now, may I begin class?"

"No." Tenmari answered.

"And why can't I?" Naruto asked.

"Because we have... five minutes." She replied.

"And that's where you're wrong, and why I'm wondering why you're in honors math. We have _45_ minutes left."

Naruto scribbled down four equations on the white board in his orange expo marker.

"Now, you," Naruto said, pointing at one of the girls in his class, "Can you answer this question?" Naruto asked, tapping the board with the marker cap.

"No." The blonde, Ino, answered.

"At least you're honest." Naruto pointed at a boy in the middle row, "You. Answer?"

"Five." Naruto looked at the equation, then back at the student. "Five? Which one is five?"

"Q is." Naruto dead panned.

"There is no Q."

"I don't care." Naruto face-palmed. He pointed blindly around the room.

"You. Answer."

"She's never coming back. Stop asking us to find x. And honestly, x and y are happy together, stop hunting y down, even if x left you for him." The class laughed. Naruto let his hand slide down his face slowly, a look of complete bewilderment on his face.

"Uh-huh..." Naruto said. "Um... Sasuke? Do you have the answer?"

Sasuke had his head down on his desk, his shoulders shaking.

"They upset him, I think he doesn't care about the equation." Ino said, shrugging. "Unlike them, I don't hate him _completely."_

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto approached his now upset teacher's pet. "Sasuke?" Naruto kneeled beside the boy.

"You want to go to the counselor?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto sighed.

"You know I can't help you." Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded. "Alright."

Naruto stood up and walked back over to the white board.

"See, the answer is simple. All you have to do is set the equations equal to each other and combine like terms. Come on, guys, this is middle school math. How are you in honors?"

* * *

**A/n: ***Team leader- A team leader is basically the teacher in charge of the whole grade. I had them from elementary up, so yeah. Oh, and, I'm making so many references to eigth grade math because I just got out of eighth grade. I mean, what?

**Science teacher- This FanFiction was origionally called 'Oh, for the Love of Science!' in where Sasuke was a science teacher and Naruto still had his way with the cutey. Just an unknown little fun-fact.

Holy sheet! I'm breaking the chapter off here! But, Edgar, the original didn't break there! Well, what am I going to say?

I don't give a shit.

It means more reviews and a simple click of the next chapter button down there. Oh, and the review button.

Did I mention that you can review on this chapter?

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	3. Fell in Love Without You Pt 2

**Re: Oh, for the Love of Math!**

**Summary: **It's not everyday you find a student who's memorized the first 1,000 digits of pie. Then again, it's not everyday you fall in love with your math teacher! My most popular story, redone and remastered! NaruSasu

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), language, OOC-ness, rape, *slight* lime... okay, lime. Sure. StudentxTeacher relationships.

**Disclaimer: **Le gasp! I have a disclaimer IN THE FIRST CHAPTER? Good job, Edgar! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters asociated with it. Honestly, I think you guys could've figured that out _yourselves. _**This is also a story of complete fiction.**

**No grammar/spell check, horrible grammar/spelling, you know the drill.**

**A/n: **Damn, my chapters used to be _sooo _long. Technically, we're still in the second chapter, but I made it the third. You mad, bitches?

ONWARD, MY TROLLED BITCHES (No offense intended (None comprehended))!

* * *

Naruto sighed, engaging in his newfound hobby of slumping down in his chair. (If you had read the original, you would've seen what I did there.) Naruto was too tired to get his lunch from the cafeteria, even when his stomach was growling as it was. Naruto whispered pleas to it to make it stop, but it only seemed to get louder. Naruto glared at his stomach. Traitor.

"Hey," Naruto looked up from his stomach.

"Huh?"

"Can Sasuke eat in here with you? He's having problems." Kakashi said, letting the boy into the room.

"Well, yeah, of course. I would be happy to have him in here." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and brought a chair up to Naruto's desk for Sasuke to sit in. Sasuke sat down, hunched over. Kakashi placed the tray in front of Sasuke.

"You want anything to eat? I'll get it for you." Kakashi said.

"Um... sure. I don't know, ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Ramen, okay." Kakashi said, nodding. He left the door, leaving behind a blond and a raven.

The silence between the two was not nearly as blissfull as the silences they shared after the school day together. Naruto gulped as he watched the boy chew on his index finger, leaving bite marks that were almost painful to look at.

"So... what's wrong?" Naruto asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

Sasuke bit down strong enough to draw blood, the crimson liquid making its way down his hand (I make him do this because it's a nervous gesture of mine). Naruto's eyes widened.

"I'll get you a band-aid." Naruto said, scavanging through his desk drawers. Now where did the teacher put the band-aids?

"Sorry." Sasuke whispered.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking up from the band-aids in his hand. The victory dance he was doing in his head came to a halt, too.

"I'm sorry, I'm troublesome, I know." Sasuke whispered.

"Oh, no, no, no, not at all, Sasuke." Naruto said. "Let me see your hand." Naruto said, reaching out his hand in invitation.

"No."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said. He moved his arm and his head to lick the blood trickling down his arm. Naruto's stomach did a kind of lurch thing that wasn't quite unpleasant.

"Okay, you've got it covered." Naruto said, tossing the band-aid onto the desk without a sound. Naruto frowned lop-sidedly. "If you change your mind..." Naruto tapped the band-aid.

Sasuke sucked the wound on his finger, causing Naruto to press his lips into a tight line. Right, he doesn't need it.

The silence stretched further still, the only sound was Sasuke sucking on the wound on his finger. Naruto sighed. _Don't try to make conversation, he's not in a very... _talkative_ mood._

Naruto looked up as his door opened, Kakashi entering along with a woman with black hair and red eyes. The woman closed the door behind them then turned to Naruto and exhaled.

"Hi, I'm Kurenai. I'm not sure we've met. I'm the school counselor here." Kurenai held a hand out to Naruto.

"Um... Naruto." Naruto answered, shaking Kurenai's hand. Kurenai smiled.

"So, Sasuke," Kurenai started, turning towards the raven, "They were teasing you again?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Oh, I hoped they'd leave you alone." Kurenai sighed, kneeling next to the chair Sasuke was sitting on.

"A year isn't long enough." Kakashi said, setting the ramen down on Naruto's desk.

"They left him alone all last semester, though. Why would they bring it up now of all times?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a counselor." Kurenai shot Kakashi a look.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I can't tell you unless Sasuke permits me to. Sasuke?" Kurenai asked.

A shake of the head.

"I'm sorry. Sasuke might tell you when he's ready, but he's not right now. I do apollogize, though, Naruto." Kurenai said, an apollogetic smile making its way onto her face.

"I guess I'm waiting then." Naruto said with a shrug.

"That's the spirit." Kakashi replied, clapping Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto gave an unsure smile in response. The team leader and the counselor left the room.

Naruto gulped. _And so it begins..._ the silence enveloped the pair once again. Naruto messed with the bot of his orange dress shirt that was peaking out from underneath the blue sleeveless sweater he was wearing. Kakashi entered again.

"Oh, I did give it to you." Kakashi said.

"Yeah... wait, what?" Naruto asked.

"The ramen." Kakashi said, pointing at the bowl, drawing Naruto's eyes to it.

"Oh. Yes, you did." Naruto said, nodding. They both looked at Sasuke when he mumbled something.

"What?" Kakashi asked, walking over to the boy. He squatted down beside him.

"They said they'd do it again." Sasuke whispered.

"What? Sasuke, that's a threat! You should've reported it to us, Sasuke. We need to take care of this immediately! Why didn't you tell Kurenai? Sasuke, did they tell you when? Wait, first thing's first, who said that?"

"I'm not going to say." Sasuke replied.

"What? Sasuke, you seriously need to tell us so we can stop it before it happens." Naruto broke the chopsticks apart, catching Kakashi's attention. Well, there went his attempt to be subtle. "Sasuke." Kakashi said, looking back at the boy.

Sasuke shook his head. Kakashi emitted a sigh.

"Sasuke, you need to." A shake of the head. "Sasuke." Another shake. "Fine." Kakashi said, leaving the room, no doubt telling Kurenai.

Well, the silence was back, questions swarming in Naruto's mind like ants as he slurped up his ramen. What the hell was going on? What had happened? Naruto looked at Sasuke. What had happened... Naruto's eyes wandered to the tray of food in front of his student.

"Sasuke, you should really eat." Naruto said, pointing toward the tray with his chop sticks. Sasuke shook his head.

"Suit yourself." Naruto shrugged, making work of his ramen once again.

Sasuke didn't touch his tray once.

* * *

Naruto was distracted the whole day with the questions that seemed to multiply in his mind. What had happened, and why did Sasuke have a reaction like that? Why did the kids always make fun of him for it? ...was that what they were teasing Sasuke about earlier? Naruto gulped. Was Sasuke-

"What the fuck are you writing?" One of his students, Shikamaru, asked. Naruto looked at the board.

'wfha10e170ewhnxds'

"Oh. I actually have no idea." Naruto erased the board and turned to his class.

"Now, where were we?"

"I have _no_ idea, seriously. You lost me at the pair-a-bowl-ahs." Naruto dead panned once again.

"You mean _parabolas?" _Naruto asked.

"Oh, whatever. What, are you an _english_ teacher now?" She asked.

"What is with you guys? You all seemed to miss your eighth grade math class, since that's what you seem to be lacking. Which, my students, is some of the basics." Naruto said, writing a system of equations down.

"Can any of you answer this?" Naruto asked.

"No. There's two equations up there." A boy pointed out.

"...um, hello, earth to Grandpa?" The first girl asked. Naruto blinked.

"Huh? What?" The class laughed. "Oh, yes, laugh at your teacher who's so much smarter and only two years older." Naruto rolled his eyes. "This is a simple equation, really. All you do is use subsitution and the whole thing practically answers itself. You guys have no hope, seriously."

* * *

And that's kind of how the whole day went. Naruto sighed as his seventh period class left though the door, all laughing and shoving. Naruto plopped down into his chair. He closed his eyes. _Sasuke... what happened...?_

"Sensei." Naruto jumped up, startled.

"I'm up, I'm up." Naruto yawned, looking at Sasuke. "Oh, hey. You alright?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke said. He gestured with his hand -which was now bandaged, thank God- towards the mess. "Shall we?"

"Oh, yes."

So they cleaned, sharing a more curious, but comfortable, silence. Naruto found himself questioning his protectiveness over the younger male. He had been teaching... what, two, three months? What had spurred on these feelings? Why Naruto enjoyed cleaning with Sasuke as much as he did, he would probably never know. And why Naruto held Sasuke as he cried into the chest that he clung so desperately to Naruto also wasn't sure of, but he was sure he shouldn't accept it.

But, what the hell. He closed his eyes as he hugged his student tighter. He could live with it for now.

* * *

**A/n: **Aaaand I'm ending the chapter there.

Hey, guess what? THE SECOND CHAPTER STILL ISN'T FINISHED! Damn, I wan't looking for reviews back then.

Hey, did you know there's a convinient button down there that let's you review?

I bet you didn't know that.

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	4. Fell in Love Without You Pt 3

**Re: Oh, for the Love of Math!**

**Summary: **It's not everyday you find a student who's memorized the first 1,000 digits of pie. Then again, it's not everyday you fall in love with your math teacher! My most popular story, redone and remastered! NaruSasu

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), language, OOC-ness, rape, *slight* lime... okay, lime. Sure. StudentxTeacher relationships.

**Disclaimer: **Le gasp! I have a disclaimer IN THE FIRST CHAPTER? Good job, Edgar! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters asociated with it. Honestly, I think you guys could've figured that out _yourselves. _**This is also a story of complete fiction.**

**No grammar/spell check, horrible grammar/spelling, you know the drill.**

**A/n: **Aaand here we go, hopefully completing the second chapter this time. :)

Honestly, this is where the FanFiction will veer from the path of its parent FanFiction... I'm _trying_ (Key word: Trying) to make it slightly more realistic than the last origional, just FYI.

ONWARDS MARCH!

* * *

Two months later Sasuke seemed to get better. It was a relief, honestly, seeing the boy eat and hearing him actually speak. And the smiles he sent his teacher's way... it was nice. The conversations between them were sweet, filled with funfacts and cheesy math jokes, which brought laughter from both men at the sheek idiocity held within each of them. But what was most comforting of all were the silences shared between them. It was as if they told each other more during those silences than the playful conversations they shared. They always cleaned the classroom together after school, and the hours spent brought the two men closer to each other.

* * *

Naruto was sitting at his desk, grading papers. Well, if you could count writing 0 over and over again as grading -with the occasional 100, courtesy of Sasuke- then he was grading. Sasuke had just left a little over a half an hour ago, and Naruto smiled as he recalled the conversation that day.

They were talking about animals. It turned out thaat Sasuke liked cats and snakes, which only slightly differed from Naruto's own interest in frogs and foxes. Sasuke had brought up the fact that Naruto's whiskers reminded him of a fox and proceeded to ask the man where he had gotten said whiskers. Naruto just shrugged. It honestly wasn't a story to be shared with the boy _just_ yet.

Naruto looked up as a scream resounded through the halls. What the literal fuck? (Not literaly, but kind of.) Naruto stood up and moved towards the door, which he opened at the speed of which makes a cheetah look like a cheetah.

"Hello?" Naruto called down the hallway in a slightly sing-song voice.

Upon hearing no reply Naruto shrugged and turned back to his classroom, when distant speaking presented itself to Naruto. Naruto stopped, hesitated, then turned back and closed the door. He walked down the hallway, his keys jingling on his belt loop, making his presence known. He neared the voice and heard broken conversation, though from what he heard it sounded one-sided and suspiciously choppy.

"-to- get- caught? I didn't- think so. What was that? I- couldn't- hear- you- through- my- _hand._" A laugh. Naruto recognized that voice! It was one of his students... who was it again?

"Hello?" Naruto called out quietly. He found himself in front of the staff bathroom. How did a student get into _there?_

"I'm- so- sorry- my- hand- slipped, babe. I'll- make- sure- it- won't- happen again... Oh, don't- give me- that look,- you know- you- like- it." Naruto's eyebrow raised in question. He knocked, despite what his brain told him.

"Hello? Are you... _okay_ in there?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Can't- my- _girlfriend- _and- I- get some- privacy? God, you- damn- nosy- faculty..." A moan. Naruto's lips pressed into a straight, thin line, his eyebrows at the same height, his eyes wide.

"Alright... don't do anything you'll regret." Naruto said, turning on his heel.

As he walked down the hallway he shook his head. Ah, he remembered the days when _he_ used to 'get it on' in the restrooms. _Wow... that wasn't that long ago, _Naruto thought, _I'm not as old as I feel._

Naruto entered his classroom, shutting the door behind him he took a seat. Naruto emitted a sigh after examining the stack of papers on his desk. _Well, here we go._ Naruto began grading once again. Well, hey, Ino got a 50, which was better than her 0's.

Okay, so he was exaggerating. They all had around 70's, well, Sasuke didn't, but whatever. Naruto looked over one of the worksheets of Sasuke's. Hold on... he got this wrong. This was a simple question! Naruto sat up straighter. Why did he get _that_ question wrong? Naruto looked over the work. Sasuke seemed to let the tecnique slip by him. What the hell had he been _doing _right there? Naruto sighed and placed a mark next to it.

It wasn't the only one. And that wasn't the only worksheet. What was bothering Sasuke so much so he let his math work get sloppy? He must've been distracted, maybe not getting enough sleep. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. Hm.

* * *

Naruto looked at his clock. Two hours, he had been sitting here for two straight hours. Naruto sighed, stood up and stretched. He was about to settle down when he heard something hit his door, the handle jiggling almost desperately. Naruto walked towards the door, opening it for whoever was so desperate to get in.

To say Uzumaki Naruto was surprised would be an understatement. To say that saying Uzumaki Naruto was surprised was an understatement was an understatement itself.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven boy. Well, here they were again; Sasuke crying against his chest, Naruto consoling him as well as he could. What happened? Naruto thought back to his student he had heard. Had he... no, no. Maybe? Naruto's eyes widened considerably.

He could finally put 2 and 2 together, and he officially got 4.

* * *

**A/n: **Ending it there. Gah, three chapters of the second chapter. Don't you all just love me?

Okay, so I lied. NEXT chapter it veers off course.

Did you know you can review on this story, just like you can comment on YouTube videos, like Pewdiepie and Tobuscus?

Only it's me and me.

You know you want to.

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	5. It Had to Be You Pt 1

**Re: Oh, for the Love of Math!**

**Summary: **It's not everyday you find a student who's memorized the first 1,000 digits of pie. Then again, it's not everyday you fall in love with your math teacher! My most popular story, redone and remastered! NaruSasu

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), language, OOC-ness, rape, *slight* lime... okay, lime. Sure. StudentxTeacher relationships.

**Disclaimer: **Le gasp! I have a disclaimer IN THE FIRST CHAPTER? Good job, Edgar! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters asociated with it. Honestly, I think you guys could've figured that out _yourselves. _**This is also a story of complete fiction.**

**No grammar/spell check, horrible grammar/spelling, you know the drill.**

**A/n: **So, yeah. Was going to maybe throw lemon in here later (This is a kind of old project I had been waiting to get done) but not anymore. Sorry, I really should (Need practice before 'I Know You Better Than You Think I Do') but I probably won't. Not promising anything.

So, yeah. I hope FanFiction won't take this poor story down! Becuase, honestly, FanFiction should be practically **targetting** me by now. But, whatever. Those sweeps will come to an end. Hopefully...

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his book as his door was almost sent crashing to the ground. An eyebrow raised. It was too early for any of the students to come in, hell, they weren't even _allowed_ in yet, and yet here he was, watching as his very door was torn from its hinges. The one opening it -or killing it, depends on how you look at it- looked at Kakashi with such a look that the man dropped the orange book in his hand.

"I hope you're not saying anything by that look." Kakashi said, his eyes widening.

"What _happened_ last year." Naruto pushed through gritted teeth.

"We told you, Sasuke will tell you wh-"

"**I said what the hell **_**happened**_** last year damn it!**" Naruto yelled at the man. Tears made their way down his face and onto the floor.

"Naruto... calm down." Kakashi stood up and came around the desk to stand by the blond. "What's going on?"

"I think it happened again."

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was currently sitting on Naruto's chair, curled up with his knees against his chest, crying. Still crying. His sobs were now almost silent, non-existant hiccups, but the tears and the hurt were still there.

"Damn it, why didn't you tell us when it happened? Why the hell did you _wait_ so goddman long?" Kakashi asked.

"For the reason that I needed Sasuke's permission." Naruto replied levely. The silver-haired man sighed.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke gave him a small nod. "Naruto, I think you know what heppened last year, and it'll amke no-"

"I just need to hear it from you. I'm just hoping I'm wrong." Naruto said, just above a whisper.

"He was raped, but you already knew that."

"I was kind of hoping I didn't." Naruto whispered, his blue eyes stinging from unshed tears.

"I know, Naruto."

"You really don't." Naruto replied. "In fact, I don't. I don't even know. I don't know _anything_ anymore! Hell, I'm just a fucking student teacher, what the fuck am I supposed to do?" This emitted a sigh from the team leader.

"I'll go get Kurenai." Kakashi exited the room, leaving the door open behind him. He walked back into the doorway.

"As in this way." Kakashi walked the oppostie direction he had perviously.

Naruto was angry. He wanted to wring that guy's neck. Not Kakashi, of course, but the guy who did this. God, the _nerve!_ The fucking _nerve_ of some people! Why the fuck did this have to happen to Sasuke? What the hell did he ever do? Naruto thought long and hard about the voice he heard. He rocognized it from somewhere...

"N-Naruto?" Naruto almost missed it, but he turned to Sasuke.

"What's up?"

"I... can you come here?"

"Sure." Naruto walked over to the boy in the chair. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke got up and leaned against his teacher. Naruto just stood in shocked silence until he wrapped his arms around the younger male. Sasuke reached his arms around the blond and held on for dear life, and Naruto found himself worrying all over again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Naruto asked.

"I just... I just want this..." Sasuke whispered against the strong chest.

"What?"

"I want this..."

"Oh, no." Naruto pried Sasuke off of him and held him at arm's length. "Sasuke-"

Sasuke cut him off, "I'm not asking for anything else. I just... I want you to hold me."

"I... alright..." So Naruto did hold the boy.

Well, whatever, Sasuke just needed a pillar of support, right?

...right?

* * *

"Sasuke, I need you to tell me- was it the same person? Because, I swear, I will get Tsunade to fire that dishonest piece of-"

"Language, Kurenai." Kakashi cut in. Kurenai shot him a look.

"No." Sasuke whispered.

"Oh. Well, still, that sorry-"

"Language."

"-doesn't deserve his job. Do you know who he was?" Kurenai asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Do you know what he looked like?" Kurenai shot a glare at Kakashi, who put his hands up in surrender. Wrong question...?

"Naruto, do you know anything about him?"

"He's in one of my classes. I still can't remember who..."

_'What the fuck are you writing?'_

"Shikamaru Nara."

"What? Him? Naruto, are you completely and totaly sure?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Shikamaru _was_ talking about something rather enthusiastically yesterday in my class, so it might not be as far off as we'd hope." Kakashi shrugged.

"Alright, I'll go talk to Tsunade, and hopefully we'll get the police involved." Kurenai exited the room.

"I'm going with her. You going to be fine?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh- yeah." Naruto nodded. Kakashi nodded in return and left.

Naruto let out a breath.

"So..." Long, pale arms made themselves known as they wrapped around Naruto's torso. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke... I can't do this. You know I can't. I'm your teacher, you're my student. There's nothing else to it."

"There is more to it." Sasuke said into Naruto's back.

"Then what else is there?"

"Love."

To say Uzumaki Naruto was shocked was an undertatement. To say that saying Uzumaki Naruto was shocked was an understatement was an undertatement in itself.

"L-love?"

"I love you."

_**Of course it had to be Sasuke...**_

* * *

"Don't forget your homework, alright?" Naruto called to his first period as they left through the door. Naruto sighed. Damn, he forgot why he hated that class so much. But then his second period came along and everything seemed alright again as he spotted Sasuke in the sea of students. Naruto smiled.

"Good morning, class, and how are you all? R-he-hetorical question, you should've learned that by now." Naruto said, succesfully cutting Neji off. "So, my wonderfully not-quite-average-intellegence students, how about a couple of warm ups?"

The class gave out a collective groan.

"I knew you'd agree with me! Now, turn to page 42, I'm pretty sure that your brains can handle these problems. As good old Sherlock would say, 'Elementary'."

"You've been just _asking_ to be our English teacher." Ino scoffed in response.

"No, I'm not asking to _be_ your teacher, I am your teacher, now shut your face and open up to page 42."

The hushed whispering and 'psst's didn't go unnoticed byt he blond teacher. A yard stick made itself present with a loud _**'THWAK!' **_on Kankuro's desk.

"Tsk, tsk, haven't you learned not to talk in class?" Naruto asked. "To page 42, my friend." Kankuro scowled in response. Naruto flashed a grin at Sasuke who gave a small smile in response.

"Okay, now, as you can see, number 42 is a simple _system of __**equations**_." If the class wasn't aggrivated before, they were now. "What? These were _my_ favourites when _I_ was in high school."

"Which was 2,000 years ago." A girl spoke up.

"No, it was more-or-less about... three years ago, but if three years is _such_ a long time to you-"

"Would you just shut up so we can get this over with?" Gaara asked.

"Aw, look at that, an enthusiastic student. Don't get those to often."

"Shut your idiotic mouth and teach."

"But I can't with my mouth shut." Naruto replied.

"You know what I mean, you smart a-" _**'THWAK!'**_

"Language. Haven't you learned any better?" Naruto asked, picking his yard stick up off of the red head's desk.

"He was about to say 'Smart _aleck'._" Tenmari said.

"Was he now?" Naruto asked. "Well, nevermind that." The teacher made his way over to the Elmo*. "As you can see," He slid the book onto the Elmo so it would show up on the projector screen, "This first system is solved by combination. You're familiar with that, yes?"

Naruto tried his best to teach, but he was kind of... off. It was weird, this feeling he was feeling. He seemed to just be realizing his feelings for his raven haired student, and the more he looked into it subconciously, the more he conciously realized that it had been there all along. How could Naruto have missed _that? _It really had only made itself present after the conffesion he had gotten from Sasuke. And, boy, was it a conffession. What had possesed the boy to say _that? _Was he really... in _love_ with Naruto?

Sasuke, on the other hand, felt pretty mentally stable in that department. Other than that, Sasuke was in complete chaos. The students on either side of him were trying to get his attention. He knew what they were going to say, and he'd have none of it. But on the inside, that's where the real chaos took place. He felt his gears working and the fires in his brain. His self control was slowly slipping away and any minute now he;d be screaming his head off. The math didn't help much, either; and the way he just felt so vulnerable, so... exposed, it was humiliating and scary all at the same time.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. Naruto, the love of his life. Sasuke just wanted to be happy with him, and he knew that the teacher wouldn't let something like that happen again -if he could help it. But then memories came back... flooding and flooding and flooding...

"Psst, hey, faggot."

"Hey, faggot, over here."

"Faggot, hey."

"Uh- Sensei?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"May I go to the restroom?"

"Uh- yeah, of course! Here, I'll write you a pass..." Naruto threw himself into a scavenger hunt to find the passes. Which drawer were they in again?

Sasuke sighed and stood up, walking away from the two siblings. Honestly, being around them both could be suffocating. He walked up to the blond and waited patiently for a pass. He honestly didn't like walking currently, but he kept his steps nice and even, hiding the limp that was surely there.

"Aha!" Naruto scribbled almost illegibly onto the pass. "Here." The teacher handed his student the pass.

"Thanks." Sasuke replied, locking eyes with Naruto. Hours seemed to go by, just staring into each other's eyes...

"Uh, you planning on teaching anytime soon, grandpa?" Neji asked.

"Wa- oh- uh- yes, of course." Naruto walked back up to the Elmo, Sasuke exiting the room.

**What the fuck was _that?_**

* * *

Naruto sighed. Okay, that wasn't exactly the _best _day of school ever, but Naruto had toughed it out. Naruto turned as the door opened.

"Hey." Sasuke said. He walked over to the desk, not bothering to hide his not-so-subtle limp to his step. Naruto sighed.

"Hey, we don't have to clean. I can have a-"

"No. We're going to clean. I don't want that to go away because of..." Sasuke trailed off.

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't have to-"

"**I just want everything back to normal damn it!**" Sasuke broke down crying, Naruto rushing to his side.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, look, I'm sorry. Of course we can clean, Sasuke, I wouldn't give that up for the world..." Naruto said, hugging the crying boy to his chest.

"I just want this all to go awa-ay..." Sasuke sobbed out. Naruto sighed.

"I'm sure you do." Naruto replied.

"I know we both do."

* * *

**A/n: ***Elmo- It's like an overhead projector, but instead of the trasparent slides (Which I fucking loved to death) you actually put a paper down on it and it projects it, colours and all (Though th colours/lighting _always_ suck on those. I WANT MY OVERHEAD!)

I know what you're all thinking. 'ASALFHLSDHFLEHR WHERE THE FUCK WAS THE KISS?'

Haha, I said I was going for slightly more realistic, so Sasuke wouldn't want Naruto to jump his bones _just_ yet. And then now you're all like, 'AlAHFSHDAFEHFD dksg THE CHPATER DIDN'T END THERE! THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SEX AND ADHSLAHFSLAHLWEHGH!'

As I said, wait, my darling little trolled bitches. That's what I'm knowing you all as: My trolled bitches. You can be my trolled bitches, and everyone who reads 'I Know You Better Than You Think I Do' are 'My Fucking Haters'.

I love you all!

Hey, did you know that they updated the site, and now there's no review button, just a box down there?

You should check it out for yourself. Seriously.

All you have to do is type it in and click 'Send Review'! How convinient! Here, how about you try it on this story and make sure you know how to use it for the future, ne?

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


End file.
